Home is Where the Heart Is
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: This is for Trastamara Trash's Try Something New... For the Boldest of Writers Challenge.  M because of the romance.


Hope you all like it. This is for Trastamara Trash's Try Something New... For the Boldest of Writers Challenge.

My prompt was 'stolen'. This is slash and I used Draco/Blaise. Whoever can find where I got their behavior from you get internet cookies and a internet hug. ^.^

* * *

Blaise sits there staring dreamily at the blonde haired boy across the room. He longed for the boy to be beside him. Blaise wanted to do things that weren't very okay for him to express out loud. Blaise would have stolen Draco's heart and stored it away somewhere so when Draco came to him heartless. Blaise could fix the poor blonde boy's needs.

Across the room sat Draco, he was being 'groomed' by Pansy and Draco felt very comfortable laying there, though as he was being groomed he could feel a certain person staring at him, wanting him. Draco dismissed the feeling as just adoration, because everyone adored him.

Pansy then left to do something and Blaise took this opportunity to go over to Draco, take his heart and when Draco figured out that he was heartless would go to Blaise and ask him to help the blonde boy search for it. When Blaise sat down next to him, Draco sat up, feeling very awkward.

"Draco, you don't need to feel awkward," said Blaise softly, placing his hand softly on Draco's leg.

Draco's eyes went wide as Blaise stared calmly back at him.

"_Now to take his heart," thought Blaise._

Blaise then went closer to Draco and whispered in the boy's ear, "You will never feel satisfied, without my touch."

Blaise then backed away from Draco, his plan was just beginning and he just couldn't wait for Draco to walk up to him and ask him where his heart was. When Blaise left Draco had a thought, 'What if I will never be satisfied, without his touch.'

Draco forced the thought out of his mind. Though the next couple days he felt different, he felt as if he needed something that Pansy Parkinson couldn't give him. It was those silky soft words that wouldn't go away. He needed that voice all to himself, and soon he would get it.

Couple days later, Draco then awkwardly walks up to Blaise. Draco taps Blaise's shoulder to get the boy's attention. "Blaise, where's my heart?"

"Its home Draco," said Blaise, calmly.

"Where is my home?" asked Draco, looking strangely innocent.

"Your home is where I am," said Blaise, "you have to be right where I am and I have to be right by you."

"My home is with you," said Draco, confused.

"Yes, me and you are like the moon and the stars, they are meant to be together," said Blaise, his features gleaming at the boy.

Draco became shy and hid his face with his hands. Blaise becomes confused, so what does he do he turns his body toward Draco and puts his hand under Draco's chin and lifts the boy's head so Draco is looking at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's not like anyone is here," said Blaise, silkily.

"I'm not embarrassed," counters Draco, his cheeks becoming red.

"Yes, you are," said Blaise, "but I love it when you're embarrassed, you look even cuter that way."

"I-I do," stutters Draco, his cheeks becoming so red that he looked like a girl.

Blaise nods and before Draco can react Blaise gives the boy a soft, quick kiss on the lips. When he is done they separate. "Your heart will never be whole without me; you cannot live without my touch."

From that time on they never were that close, though each boy wanted the other more and more each passing day.

* * *

Dara: O.o You're gay Blaise.

Blaise*shaking head furiously*:No, Dara believe me, I'm not gay.

Dara:And with my twin brother no less.*sobbing* You don't love me anymore.

Draco reads oneshot*eye twitching*: I would never touch him, sis.

Dara breathes a sigh of relief and then looks at a curtain: I will get you for what you done to me.

Me: Haha try and catch me.

* * *

How did you guys like my first slash fic, was it good or was it bad? Half the time I was writing this, I was giggling. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
